BALROG-XI
|altername = God Eliminator |type = Shotgun |designer = Aegis Institute |source = Mileage Auction |origin = Italy |ammotype = |magazine = 7 / 32 |zombiez = 14 |damage = 78 / 23 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 82% |weightloaded = 4% |stun = 71% |addon = |fire = Semi-auto |used = |system = balrog11 balrog11b |price = $5750 |variant = |knockback = 13% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 78 / 406 |damageC = 164 / 1528 }} :For the original version, see XM1014. BALROG-XI or BALROG-11 is a shotgun from the BALROG Series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Based on the XM1014, BALROG-XI is an auto shotgun that is developed by Aegis Laboratory. The much-touted Balrog Charging System will generate an incendiary round for each four shells shot in quick succession, with a maximum of seven incendiary shells which can be used as secondary fire. :Details: Charges a special bullet upon continuous fire, which can be used for a special attack by right-clicking. The special attack does damage to the cone-shaped area in front of you. Special Attack Damage: 23 (Normal), 406 (Zombie), 1528 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage, especially in secondary fire mode *High rate of fire *Very high stun power to zombies *Very short reload time for a shotgun *Can do wide-spread explosive shots *Explosive shots deal high damage to zombies and can knock zombies away, specially in mid-air *Good for destroying obstacles *Explosive shots' damage doesn't decrease over range Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition costs *Just like most shotguns, no penetration on normal shots *Easily runs dry due to its rate of fire and low magazine capacity *Have to shoot 4 bullets to obtain an explosive ammo *Explosive shot cannot perform headshot kills except with concentrated fire *Cannot be shot underwater *Limited range when using explosive shot *Obtainable through Find the Zombies event only (BLUE edition) Events RED= *South Korea: 14 May 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 June 2013. *China/Japan: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: 26 February 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| BLUE= *South Korea: 24 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 August 2014. *China/Japan: 6 August 2014. *Indonesia: 7 January 2015. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. Tips Overall= *This weapon is a proper replacement for those who like to use XM1014. *BALROG-XI's explosive shot can deal tremendous damage to zombies and obstacles. *You can shoot the explosive ammo while reloading. *An explosive ammo will be obtained after firing 4 pellets continuously. *The maximum of explosive ammo obtainable is 7. *It can take down barriers real fast with just some explosive shots. *Explosive shots' damage doesn't decrease over range in comparison with the Black Dragon Cannon. Furthermore, it has longer range but lower area spread than the latter one. |-| Classic Battle= *Not recommended for use in Original due to the lack of accuracy, useless in far range, massively expensive and low spare ammunition. *In addition, BALROG-XI's explosive shot damage has been reduced a lot. Need at least 2-3 explosive shots to take down a single target, even though in point blank. *However, BALROG-XI is very useful in closed-area maps such as 747, Dust2A, Roof or Gallery. |-| Zombie Mods= *Functions as XM1014 with additional firing mode. *Keep an eye on your reserve ammo count. *1 round of explosive shot to the body can deal about 500 ~ 1000 damage to zombies, depends on the range. *Aim for the head with explosive shot for a massive damage of over 1000 ~ 1500. *Recommended to keep at least 2-3 explosive rounds in case of emergency situations. *Explosive shot's damage will be higher, if the target is closer. *Explosive shots have a high knock-back power but also a low stun power, so it is recommended to keep an appropriate distance. *Use the explosive shots toward host zombies, as they mostly have lower health or to send zombies in mid-air flying away, specially Light zombies or Sting Fingers. *Note that explosive shots cannot be combined with Deadly Shot, so use it carefully. |-| Scenario= *BALROG-XI can take down barriers easily with explosive shots so make sure you have enough ammo. *Keep your explosive rounds stocked in case of overwhelming zombies incoming so that you can escape easily. *7 bullets from explosive shots can deal 41000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed. *The Balrog Charging System is strong enough to kill zombies even without upgrading the attack power. *Keep an eye on your money in the beginning 600 rounds of BALROG-XI can burn out $9750. *Explosive shots are useful for battling mini bosses especially for Deimos and Ganymede. They are also useful for fighting bosses which have very high armor such as Revenant. *Explosive shots can penetrate through bodies but not walls. *Don't use BALROG-XI to fight against Kraken as it is immune to the explosive shots. Comparison to XM1014 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+6%) *Can do wide spread explosive shots *Additional explosive rounds *More effective against zombies Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same weight (4% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (7) Negative *More expensive (+$2750) *Available for limited time only Gallery Original= File:Balrog11_viewmodel.png|View model Balrog-XI_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload 581185_394132207372401_1201342287_n.jpg|World Model balrog11.gif|Store preview File:4620733749288501546.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Balrog11_screenshot_china.jpg|Balrog Charging System bl11kp.jpg|South Korea poster Balrog 1-1.png|Gerard with BALROG-XI File:Balrog11_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog11_taiwanposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Balrog11_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster File:Balrog11_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale 1393300972_incso_20140221_20140226_patchdesign-megaxus_v2.jpg|Indonesia poster File:RESKULOG.png|Ditto, resale File:Sieuvukhi_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Balrog11csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster muzzleflash29.gif|Muzzle flash balrog11-spr.PNG|HUD icon File:Balrog11codeabox30p.png|BALROG-XI with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes File:Balrog11codeabox100p.png|BALROG-XI with 100 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes File:Balrog11codebbox100p.png|BALROG-XI with 100 Code B Decoders + Code Boxes File:Balrog11decoderbox100p.png|BALROG-XI with 100 Advanced Code Decoders + Code Boxes File:Ball11mileageset.png|BALROG-XI (100 days) + Mileage Decoder Box (up to 50 units, 10 days) + EXP/Points bonus (up to 500%) 2015_0925_1403_28_0.jpg|Obtained from Bingo |-| BLUE= File:Balrog11_blue_viewmdl_bcs.png|View model File:Balrog11_blue_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Balrog11_blue_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Balrog_blue_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog11_blue_china_poster.png|China poster File:Balrog_blue_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Balrog_Blue(1).png|Vietnam poster File:Balrog11blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Poison= File:Balrog11poison_viewmodel.png|View model File:Fabextrabalrog11setweaponpaiontpoison.png|Confirmed Set File:Poisonpaintkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Bal11poisontwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Bal11poisonchina.png|China poster File:Bal11poisonscreen.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| CSO WC= balrog11wc viewmodel.png|View model balrog11wc hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Inserting sound Shooting sound BCS shooting sound Trivia *A new muzzle flash was created for this weapon. *When an explosive shell is charged, it uses the BALROG-IX's charging sound effect. *Its secondary fire mode is similar to the Black Dragon Cannon's primary shot, except that BALROG-XI has a longer range albeit smaller area spread. *This is the second BALROG weapon in which the Balrog Charging System is activated manually after BALROG-I. *The word "BALROG XI" can be seen on the shotgun's receiver when reloading or drawing. *The word "BCS System" is printed on the buttstock, however it's hard to see in normal circumstances. *When shooting the explosive shot, a different shotgun shell model is ejected. *Unlike the original XM1014, BALROG-XI has a 'muzzle brake' for emitting Balrog Charging System at the end of the barrel and an additional unused railing system on top of the barrel. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:Shotgun Category:Cash weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives Category:Event exclusive Category:Weapons with variants